The invention relates to an improved portable foam/polyester fiber bed. Portable foam/polyester fiber pads have been used with sleeping bags and other applications such as play pens and for exercise mats, such in yoga. Many beds are uncomfortable or difficult to carry. Jamerson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,884 discloses a foam rubber sleeping bed and a related sheet to protect the bed secured with snaps. Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,779 disclose a mattress assembly made of various blocks that when assembled forms a “stack of foam” mattress. While these units may be suited for the problem they address, they would not be suited for the present invention as heretofore described.